Confessions of an Obsession
by newgirlintown212
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 4: "The Intense Guy to Guy Conversation" w/ Billy and Casey POV. It requires thinking, I hope. REVIEW.
1. Prologue: Obsession

PROLOGUE

I know it was stupid of me to do this, but I was, in fact, lying facedown on the bed, with a picture of Sammy under my face.

I wasn't, like, _kissing _the picture. I was just propped up on my elbows looking at it. Oh god, I was lame.

The first time I had done this was after the Farewell dance. I had finally gotten the yearbook, and I took one of her collage pictures (which she looked really cute in) and photocopied it and blew it up, about printing paper size. Okay, I was stupid, and I know it. But so what?

Here's a little bit about me: I love to act, I love Sammy Keyes, and I'm 14 years old. My birthday is in November and I like to ride my skateboard.

My obsession with Sammy is strange. I don't like to hang out with too many to her girls. I'm giving Sammy my you're-my-only-friend-that's-a-girl vibes and hopefully, someday she'll realize that I'm in love with her. Me and her _do _have a lot in common, but I don't think she's as crazy as me. I mean, yes, she's very notorious. Yeah, she's known for her weird sense of style (which I personally think it cool) and yeah, I can never ever get her.

Because I am Billy Pratt, and my best friend Casey Acosta also loves her.

And she loves him back.


	2. Unexplainable Encounter with Casey

CHAPTER ONE: UNEXPLAINABLE ENCOUNTER WITH CASEY

Okay, so I was slightly annoyed by the fact that Casey _had _to come butting in on my love life.

Okay, _I _butted in, I admit. But that's not the point! The point was when I saw them at the mall together, walking and talking and laughing, I thought once again, _Great. I'll see you guys on your wedding. _

But them Casey told me the "news".

When he had said the words, "I have some bad news…It has to do with Sammy" the first thing I thought was _Damn! He got her PREGNANT, too? _'Cause Bad News with a girl usually means a) they broke up or b) she's pregnant. But Casey and Sammy had never _been _together (unless I was missing out on something) so of course choice a) was immediately illuminated.

_Then _I started to panic. NO! Casey was only _fourteen! _Not even _sixteen! _How _could _he do something like that?

And when? When was my best friend not ever telling me about his sex-life? I mean, we'd _talked _about this before!!

And now, here he was doing all this junk and he was not even telling me. Until too late.

But when the words actually _came out _of his mouth, I was so relived I didn't even feel that nausea in my stomach anymore.

"My dad is dating Lana, Sammy's mom."

I hesitated; I _had _to hold the suppressing grin before I gave in. I pressed my hand to my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked me.

I had replied, "I'm sick. I think. I feel it."

"Gross man, if you're gonna puke, get away from me." Casey had said, stepping back.

I had replied—wait! Why am I even explaining this part? Let's fast-forward the puke-talk and go to when the Sammy-and-her-mom-and-Casey's-dad-talk comes.

I said, "So…wait—does this mean--?"

"Billy, they haven't even known each other for a year. The part about them getting _married _is not the part that worries me."

"Then what is?"

"I'm worried that…that Sammy will think now that our _parents _are together, we can't."

"Well, you can't."

"Billy! Thanks for the support! God!"

"Okay okay, chill. Just saying the facts."

Casey leans back, onto my bed. "But…but I don't _care _whether my dad marries _Sammy—_I just want _me _to be with _her."_

"Casey, ugh, Casey, that's just…Casey. You're _dad_? Ew, ugh, gross…Casey.." I couldn't bring out words to explain how disgusted I was at that phrase. _Casey's dad marrying Sammy. _Ugh ugh ugh ugh.

"Okay, never mind that. Just..Think about everything that…I've said to her…How I've touched her." he pauses for a second. "Not like that!" He adds real quickly." Like, I've held her hand and kissed in and I've been to a dance with her…"

My stomach did stupid turns. I hated how Casey talked about her in such a way…a way that I would never be able to tell him. I've only kissed her cheek once, but that was on a dare and that was when I didn't like her like that.

Casey was really upset, and if this were some other case, I woulda helped him all night. But this was a case in which I couldn't even help myself! Even _I _couldn't even untangle my confusion with Sammy. Especially with Casey in the middle.

I sighed. Now, then again, I did have a better chance…

Only 10 percent though. Casey was still too willing to love Sammy, even if it was partially illegal or something.

Or something.

Casey had left early that day. I was no help to him and he would probably go to Danny for help.

_Damn it Danny's no good! _I thought. _He's just a no-good cheater. His _looks _aren't even anything that amazing…_

I never did want to tell Casey that Danny had kissed Heather (he had told me since _I'm _not her brother).

Well, also, when he was in 7th grade, he had admitted he was gay for some time and had actually done stuff with guys. Why? I don't know. 'Cause he's Danny?

But then, somewhere in his sick heart, he found a reason to like girls again…

Then dump them,

Then like them…

Then dump then…

Then like them…

Then cheat on them…

I went to bed that night wishing I could tell someone, anyone, about my feelings.

About what was hiding inside me…

But I was the only person I could truly confess to.


	3. Twitter and a Party in the USA

**Twitter and Party in the USA**

It wasn't long until I saw Sammy again. Just 47 minutes and 14 seconds and then school started. The second day of school.

All I could think about was, WHEN WILL SCHOOL START? Then my mom walked in the kitchen and said, "Billy, yourready unusually early today."

"Uhh huh." I said, not really caring about what she said.

"Go do something productive instead of staring at the clock like that."

"Okay, okay." I went upstairs to my room and logged onto Twitter. I only had an account to follow my friends and celebrities, its not like I really tweeted a lot. But I did, sometimes.

The trending topic was #PartyintheUSA.

What was Party in the USA?

So, I decided (out of boredom) to search it on Google.

About a million websites with lyrics and videos popped up and each one had the name Miley Cyrus on it, so I decided to ditch the search, just when a random pop of played and Party in the USA actually started to _play._

I listened for a minute or so, then decided I had tortured myself enough, and turned off the computer.

How much time had gone by? Ten? Twenty minutes?

I checked the clock. Four minutes. Wonderful.

I decided to text Casey. **R u awake?**

Casey replied after two minutes. **Yup.**

I replied back, **Soo what's up? I just listened to party in the usa. Gag.**

Casey's simple reply was, **Uh huh.**

Me: **So, what's up?**

Casey: **nothing.**

Why was he answering with such short answers?

Then Casey texted me saying, **So been on twitter lately?**

Huh? **What?**

Casey: **Twitter.**

Why was he asking me that? **Uh sure. Why?**

Casey didn't reply for a moment or two. **Then either u've been lying to me for a long time or ur account has been hacked**

What? **I don't understand.**

Casey: **Go on and check**

Me: **I just turned my pc off**

Casey: **why?**

Me: **Party in the usa wldnt shut up.**

Casey: **Oh. Want me to send u the link in a text so u can just see it on ur phone?**

Me: **Sure**

Sure enough, Casey sent me a link to my Twitter account. I opened up the page but didn't log in. I just checked what I had Tweeted.

**Billypratt **_**loves sammyyyy**_

WHAT THE HELL?

When in the world did I-

Was it when I was absent mindedly watching the time? Could I have accidentally typed it in?

I texted Casey, **Wtf?**

Then I checked back, still not logged in.

And then something weird happened. I tweeted. But _I _didn't tweet. Someone else did it from _my _account because I wasn't logged in, so it _wasn't me._

**Billypratt ****Casey is a motherf***ing basterd who thinks saaammmy likes him but she doesnnnt**

WHAT. THE. And they even spelled basterd wrong. And if they could write bastard why did they put stars when writing another swear?

It just didn't make sense. And then again, my account Tweeted.

**Billypratt ****Hi casey I know ur reading thissss : )**

Casey texted me, **What the fuck billy. Delete that right now.**

I texted him back. **I didn't write it but i'll log in right now and delete it**

So I tried to log in. But my passowrd failed each time. I was hacked. Crap. What if Casey didn't believe it was me?

**My account is hacked! Can't get in. **I texted to Casey.

Casey: **they spelled bastard wrong.**

I replied right away. **I know.**

And then "I" tweeted again.

**Billypratt ****pizza dough.**

Okaaaaaay. I texted Casey. **Pizza dough?**

Casey: **er..**

I checked the time. It was 6:52. Eight more minutes until had to leave for school.

Me: **casey, we need to talk**

Casey: **well hell yeah we do**

I sighed. I didn't reply. What was I going to do?

And why 'pizza dough'? I also couldn't understand why they could write one swear, but then star-or-censor (or whatever) out the other one? And who knew about Casey and his crush besides me and Danny? Was there anyone else?

I racked through my brain for every single person Casey knew and could have told, but honestly. I wasn't Casey. He could have a pen-pal or some distant cousin or something for all I knew. How in the world was I going to get myself out of this one?


	4. The Intense Guy to Guy Conversation

**Disclaimer: Whatever you recognize from the books is not mine.**

**A/N: My kitchen is on fire! And I had it all decorated all by myself! For my mom's birthday once I to called in professionals and had the whole kitchen done. It wasn't cheap, either. :C It's all gone. Oh well, lets hope the damage isn't terrible. I don't want to see it all burnt and squashed cuz I'll get depressed so here I am writing this. Wish my kitchen luck!**

**Chapter 5**

**Listening**

When I actually did get to school, I wasn't very happy. Not until I saw Sammy, at least. I ran up to her, breathless: "Hey!"

She turned around. "Oh hey, Billy." she said. Then she added, "Why do you have a printed out Twitter page?"

"Oh, that--its nothing." I said, shoving it in my pocket. "Anyways," I added with a grin, "Ready for school? Its still the first week."  
She laughed. "Yeah, I'm ready, I guess."

"Look! A horse!" I said, desperately, randomly.

"What...?" she asked, turning. When she did, I backed away and said, "Gotta go! Bye!"

"Um, okay! Bye...!" she called back. Why was I so lame?

I got a text from Casey, since the high school started later than junior high. Actually, I was supposed to be in 9th grade. I was just held back.

**Casey: are u at school yet?**

I replied, **yeah.**

Casey didn't say anything after that. And then he said by text, **can u ditch today?**

Woah. _Casey _asking to ditch? He only did that when it was really really really serious. **Um sure.**

**Casey: good. Meet me at the mall, ukw.**

UKW stood for u-know-where. I _did _know where--the place guys went when they ditched. At least us guys.

The roof of the mall.

**Kay.** I replied.

So I sort of headed in the school, dropped off my backpack, quickly scribbled a forged note, asked a friend to give it to my homeroom teacher, and told the janitor I dropped my phone outside. Of course he let me out. I stepped out of the school and hurried to the mall. When I finally got to the roof (after about seven minutes of sneaking and crawling). Casey was already there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said back. I hated that Casey was so much better at everything than me... Looks, acting skills, sports, girls, everything. It bothered me so much. I could never stand a chance against him.

"Did you print it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, remembering the piece of paper stuffed in my pocket. I pulled it out and tossed it to him He grabbed it and opened it. "So... You're _positive _you didn't do these?"

"Yeah." I said, sucking in my breath. He better believe me.

"Is there anyway to get your account back?" he asked.

"No.." I said. "I don't think so. The password just changed, I can't do anything about it."

"Wow, that sucks." he said. "But seriously, you're going to have to figure out--"

His pocket vibrated. He pulled out his phone-- "Restricted number," he said under his breath.

"Is it a call?"

"Text."

"What does it say?"

"It says... **I know who hacked his account.**"

"How cheesy." I stated.

He didn't laugh. "I can't even reply to them because its restricted."

"Well that's not good." I said, sort of trying to lighten to mood.

He shot me a piercing glance. "Come here."

I sat down beside him.

"Look, they sent another one." Casey said. I looked over his shoulder. It read, **Casey, read this alone.**

He looked at me. "Should I?"

I nodded, "If its anything serious you could tell me after--" my phone also vibrated.

Restricted number, text.

**Billy, read this alone.**

"I got one too." I said. He looked up and we nodded, like, start.

**Billy, listen. I know who hacked your account but I also know who you like. And I could, easily tell her anyday. Actually, I gladly would because that damn Casey also likes her. Do NOT show this text or tell any of this to Casey because, trust me, I WILL find out and I'll tell her. Everything, everything including lies. ;) **

I gasped. "Casey--" I wanted to show him, but I couldn't. Because even Casey didn't know I liked her yet.

What was I going to do?

**NEW TEXT: RESTRICTED NUMBER: **

**Now go back to school and check your locker. **

--------

Casey's POV

(When he is reading the Restricted Text)

I opened up the text, the one that Billy wasn't supposed to read with me. It read, **Casey, look. I know who hacked Billy's account. I know who you like. So lets put it like this: DO NOT TELL/SHOW THIS TEXT TO ANYONE. Because if you do I can reveal who you like to **_**everyone.**_** Including her herself, and your sister. And just so you know, this isn't Heather because remember? She's grounded and her phone is taken away by her mom. -Bye!**

**PS- REMEMBER WHAT I SAID. DO NOT SHOW/TELL. **

I just stared at it for a whole minute. And then I finally began to process it-- I couldn't do anything about it. Or else they would tell. What if I told Billy right now? Or by text? _Then _would they know? I was so confused. And it definetly wasn't Heather--

Wait--

If it wasn't Heather, why would it _say _"I'm not Heather"? It's like it was _trying _to ensure me that it's not Heather but if it _was _Heather, then that's exactly what she'd want me to think. She'd want me to believe its not her. And who else would know about her being grounded? Maybe she was fake-grounded, and she only pretended like she was so she can pull this I-don't-have-a-phone trick. People who probaly knew about her being grounded were only her two idiots of best friends, Tenille and Monet. There was no way they could pull this off.

So it probably _was _Heather. That was easy. I'd just have to confront her after school. But personally, I couldn't wait that long. I needed to text her or talk to her or _something._

Wait a minute.

I know a way to prove she's this Restricted Number person. She "doesn't" have her phone, right? So if I text her in class pretending to be Monet or something and if she _replied_, then it would be obvious that she was lying about being grounded, and it would be even more proof to that she's the restricted number.

Now all I had to do was figure out how to be Monet. I played around with my phone settings, and finally was able to block my number and change my name to Monet for a minute (I know, its weird). I quickly texted her,** Guess what omg!! **and then changed the settings back.

Sure enough, less than 30 seconds later I got a text back from Heather saying, **What monet? Just tell me already u've been saying guess what all day**

So it had been a good choice to say "guess what", at least. But the fact remained that Heather was lying, as usual. I texted her (from my own name) saying, **Heather, are you that restricted number idiot who keeps texting me and billy about sammy?**

Right when I clicked "send", I realized it was a bad idea to have "Sammy" in there. _Crap._ I thought. _Now she's going to get all nosy._ But then I thought, _Wait, if she _is the _Restricted number then she'll already know. But what if she _isn't? _Then what?_

Insta-reply. **EXCUSE ME?**

Okaaay, then, Miss Attitude. I looked up at Billy who seemed to be just sitting and thinking and reading it over and over. He also read the printed page over and over. "Bill?" I asked. He looked really stressed, not like the usual Billy.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He looked up, wary. "No, I just want to find this idiot and get it over with."

I nodded. "We'll find him, or her or whatever, okay? Eventually."

He looked away. "They just... _Ugh._ I can't even tell you either way."

I put my hand on my knee and also looked away. "Yeah. It's weird."

I snapped my phone shut. I didn't want to reply to Heather's rude text. Well, maybe it wasn't _that _rude. I _had _just accused her for texting me stalker-things, she sort of had a right to be offended.

I sighed again. So did Billy. "Geez." he said.

"Yeah. This is... Weird."

He got up. "Lets get outta here, man. I gotta get back to school."

"Why in the middle all of a sudden?"

He twitched sort and fidgeted. "Uh.." he shifted from side to side. "I just do."

I got up too. Yeah. I needed to think this all through alone. Or maybe after I called Sammy tonight.

**A/N- Intense guy-moments. Ah, how we rarely see those. :) So, tell me if you like the Billy POVs or the Casey ones better. Of course, the story is about Billy too so I'll still do those POVs but if you liked the Casey one I can also continue those. I think I do Casey ones better. I don't know Billy as well as I know Casey. Even though, you guys might think I suck *sad face***

**Okay, comment! Or review or whatever you call it. Click on the gray button with the green (or is it blue?) letters right below you =)**

**V V V CLICK BELOW =) V V V**


End file.
